Olaf Vs Ninja Heroic Battle/Jacky 50A
Required Heroes *Olaf/Jacky 50A *Ninja/russgamemaster Enemies *Kurse (Bruiser) *Executioner Battle Description Ninja was being ambushed by Kurse and the Executioner! Luckily, Olaf was near to Ninja's position. Olaf won't mind trying to decapitate Kurse or doing an axe battle with Executioner. Dialogue *Kurse: "Aye. One of those new SHIELD weaklings!" *Executioner: "Yes, Algrim. And you know what to do?" *Kurse: "Rip thy body to pieces!" *Executioner: "Other than that?" *Olaf: "Cutting the both of you to pieces." *Ninja: "..." *Kurse: "Hah! You think a half naked barbarian could defeat us?!" *Olaf: "Half naked barbarian? You haven't knew how the Berserker could go against you two!" *Executioner: "You yourself never knew can those axes can face against my mighty Bloodaxe." *Olaf: "Of course. You wouldn't mind if I cut your hands to pieces." *Ninja: "..." *Kurse: "You didn't fear us?" *Olaf: "Why don't you just run away and cower away?" *Executioner: "That's it..." *Olaf: "There you go!" Special Conditions *Randomly, during a round Olaf might gain Strengthened x2, Ninja might gain Agile x2, Kurse might gain Rising Up x2, or Executioner might gain Focused x2. *All characters have 2 turns. Turns Kurse>Olaf>Executioner>Ninja Battle Strategy Assuming you have level 9 Olaf and Ninja. Kurse will take the first turn. Kurse will immedately go for Olaf to Enrage himself. Then, Kurse will damage both Olaf and Ninja with Charge. Because of this, Olaf's passive Lives For Steel '''would be increasing Olaf's attack. When it is Olaf's turn, immediately use Berserker Rage (L2) for another attack increase when being attacked. The Berserker Rage is a Quick Action, so when the free turn is granted, quickly use Vicious Strikes (L1) to Kurse for some pain sensation, and more pain dealing to Olaf, so he can stack the Raging Berserker until 5 times. Executioner is gonna take the next two turns. Executioner will also aim for Olaf, which means the Raging Berserker buff is building up. After Executioner does the Axe Cleave, now he's going for Ninja, which means it's like a suicide and Ninja gains enraged and can dodge Skorge's attack and counter it with Stomp. Ninja is next, so be in mind attacking Executioner for some Enrages. In Ninja's first turn, quickly use his Arm Cannon (L9) for a pain sensation to Executioner. Then, quickly use his Nunchuk Combo (L1), for two choices: *Attack Kurse to remove his Enraged, so Olaf will be in a more safer zone. *Attack Executioner so Ninja can gain Enraged, and Kurse can attack Olaf even more so Olaf can build up his damage. Kurse is next. This time, he completely goes for Olaf. His next action is gonna be Living Armor, which is removing his Bleeding, which is dealt by Olaf. Unluckily it is a quick action. So he's gonna use Brawl and Stomp to Olaf. Olaf already gets the stack of Raging Berserker needed for maximum damage with some extra damage from his passive '''Lives For Steel '''and because of Kurse's critical hits, '''Rage Of Freljord '''triggers. When it is Olaf's turn, the Raging Berserker expires in the next turn after this turn, so he's gonna use it in his first one of two turns. Quickly use the Vicious Strikes (L1) on Kurse to deal fatal damage to him, plus Bleeding. Then, the Raging Berserker is removed completely. Then, Kurse is going to have low health. Quickly use Olaf's Reckless Swing (L9) to finish off Kurse. Executioner is next after Olaf. He's now going to beat up Olaf. Olaf gets low health in Executioner's next two turns. But suddenly he gains Strengthened x2 with a stack of '''Lives For Steel, '''Rage Of Freljord '''and finally, because his health is low, his '''Ragnarok '''is going to trigger. However, after this isn't Olaf's turn. Use Ninja's Booster Tackle (L2) to open up an opportunity for Olaf to deal massive damage to Executioner, since it makes Skorge cannot dodge attacks. Use Ninja's Stomp (L6) to keep Skorge at bay in case he's gonna deal another damage to Ninja or Olaf. Then it's Olaf's turn, now use again the Reckless Swing, and guaranteed Skorge is gonna die. Primary Reward The reward isn't really nice although it is Primary. It awards a pack which gives: *x10 Chaotic ISO-8 Shard. *Berserking E-ISO-8 for Olaf: Olaf's passives that increases his damage will give an additional Agile x2 *Robotic Stealth E-ISO-8 For Ninja: All of Ninja's attacks are now Guaranteed Crit and Stealthy. Notes *The usage of Ninja/russgamemaster has been allowed by russgamemaster. Prove can be seen in the comments of Ninja/russgamemaster. Category:Heroic Battles Category:League of Legends Category:The Ninja Warriors Again